The Nightmare before Birth
by Pocoyo
Summary: Things start getting rough after Raven disappears. Rougher than they were when she was around. And only Robin knows why she left. RobxRae and a lil' bit of Rae x SomeNewBoyfriend and some others. No Flames... Whatsoever.
1. Chapter 1

**The Nightmare before Birth.**

**Please excuse the pun. I have decided to take you through the adventures of pregnancy. I do not want or need flames.**

**I respect all other shippers, as you say, and do not flame so do return the respect to me.**

**And do remember to review, criticism is welcomed.**

**I do not own teen titans or any of the characters and content, but I do own the story.**

--------

Raven Roth sipped from her glass of Chardonnay and continued to stare blankly at the pages of her book, giving many grunts and sighs in between paragraphs.

The sweet melody of the jazz band filled the room, and the tap of heels as the owners danced with their partners to the relaxing sound of the saxophone swooping through the air. The purpled haired girl took a wanting glance at the formal dancing of the enchanted guests and wished she could do such a thing.

She let out a deep miserable sigh and continued reading her book.

Ten or more minutes later the tap of heels called to a stop as the band took a break, and a herd of people exited the dance floor. The scrape of chair legs across the floor echoed through the now crowded dining area. The table of which Raven was sat at was over-flowing with the rest of the Titans.

Cyborg, adjusting screws on his mechanical arm.

Beast boy, complaining about the lack of vegetables in the food.

Robin, convincing Starfire Dairy is a food group and is not taking over the world.

Starfire, insisting it _is_ a person and _is_ going to take over the world.

There was light tap, and every one turned towards the large stage.

A small woman struggled up the steps and forward to the pedestal which she leant against to catch her breath,

"Thank you… All… For… Coming…" She gasped,

Starfire smiled,

"You're welcome!" She called, "but we may be having some red skinned friends joining us!"

Robin slapped his forehead,

Giggles and snorting echoed through the room,

Starfire jumped up from her seat. She looked horrified and disgusted.

"You may laugh now, friends, but the lobsters of Dairy will silence the ignorance that you deliver! Be warned!"

Robin tugged on her sleeve and whispered,

"Sit… I think they get the picture."

Raven shook her head,

"Ridiculous." She sighed.

The small woman pushed back her hair and chuckled,

"Ok, Dear. Sit, now."

Starfire nodded and sat.

The woman scratched the back of her head and took a card from on top of the pedestal.

"My name is Velma Akroid. Welcome to the opening Of The Hero Blues: Jazz Club…"

As Velma continued to talk and complement on people and thank them for coming, Robin nudged Raven,

"Where shall we meet?" He whispered,

Raven turned and nodded,

"Balcony behind bar."

----------

**Well, that it for chapter one, Will continue.**

**Review, please no flames.**

**Signed,**

**The Strange.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Nightmare before Birth**

**Ok, This is Chapter Two.**

**Thank You to,**

Blue windy Sage Raven

Cherry Jade Dragon-Fire-Fairy

Delirium24 **and an anonymous review.**

**My first reviews for this story! YAY!Ok, and **Prince V **just go away!**

**I do not own Teen Titans. Shame.**

**Enjoy!**

**-------**

Now, Starfire wasn't completely brainless, as she appeared to be.

She was quite clever if she put her mind to it. For she had heard the suspicious conversation of Raven and Robin and had decided to investigate.

So, when the annoying babbles of Velma had finished and the Jazz Band again played, she followed the two to the balcony.

Of coarse it wasn't as easy as it sounds, because as Starfire weaved round the bar she discovered there was more than one door. This threw the young girl into complete confusion.

"Always choose the right door, or is it left?" She muttered.

There was three doors in total, and she certainly wasn't going to choose the middle one, so she took the left.

Barging through the door she found a crowd of people busying about, she tried pushing past them but they just push her back, so instead she said,

"STOP THEY HAVE GRENADES!"

The people coward away in fright and crouched on the floor hands on their heads.

Starfire stepped over the paralysed people and found a door. Pushing through she was greeted with a gust of air. And there stood Raven and Robin embracing in a tight hug, they turned to look at Starfire.

Robin was the first to speak,

"Star?"

Starfire was squealing mixed anger and delight,

Raven rubbed the back of her neck and blushed a deep red.

"Wha-what are you doing here?" She asked.

Starfire roared,

"WHAT WERE YOU TWO DOING?"

Robin turned white with horror,

"W-w-we wer-were jus-" he stuttered.

"Were just wishing me happy birthday!" Raven laughed.

Robin gave a gasp of relief,

"Yeah… That's what I was doing."

Starfire look confused,

"But, Your day of birth isn't 'till tomorrow." She said to Raven,

"Early birthday present." Raven winked.

--------

**Ok second chapter.**

**Please review.**

**And all that.**

**Hope you enjoyed blah blah.**

**Next chapter with come soon.**

**Sorry for shortness,**

**Signed,**

**Hannah the Strange,**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Nightmare before Birth. **

**Before I start, **

Nonexistent Future, **you're right, and thank you.**

Cherry Jade,** I'm glad you think it's sweet and thank you.**

Luna Z. **I respect your criticism and do not think you are being mean. But, maybe the reason is I'm British if you are American we have different spellings.**

Delirium24, **All I can say is, Thanks.**

Raex18** Thanks. And sorry it isn't long.**

SweetNCrazieSugarmuffin, **Thanks and you'll find out soon enough.**

**Sorry if I haven't put your name up. **

**Right, on with the story.**

**--------**

Lightning streaked through the sky and thunder boomed through the clouds, Raven sat at the window-ledge sipping her cup of herbal tea.

Cyborg looked curiously at the empty packet,

"Earl grey and vanilla?" he raised his mechanical eyebrow, "I thought you hated it."

Raven smiled sweetly and nodded,

"So?"

Cyborg scratched the top of his baldhead,

"So, why are you drinkin' it?"

Raven continued staring through to space,

Cyborg looked concerned,

"Rae…? Rae-Rae? Hello?" He walked up to her and waved his hand,

A small smile crept across her face,

"I just thought it was time to change to something new…"

Cyborg took a deep breath in,

"Ok, You need to see a doctor!"

Raven shook her head vigorously and waved her arms,

"No, no! I'm being serious Cyborg!"

"Yeah, and so am I! Come o-"

Raven caught his arm,

"NO!"

Cyborg winced,

"Alright a shrink then!"

Raven shook her head,

"It's a therapist Rae-"

"I KNOW WHAT IT MEANS! I don't have to go to a therapist!"

She sighed,

"Can't I do something without being on top suspicion?"

"Uh, No."

He shook his head,

Raven put her face in her hands,

Cyborg leant down and put his hand on her shoulder,

"Look, Rae. Is there anything you wanna talk about, 'Cos you know, I'm all ears!"

Raven looked up,

"Even the mettle ones?" She mumbled,

Cyborg nodded and chuckled,

"Even the mettle ones!" Cyborg took his seat next to her on the windowsill,

Raven rubbed her cheek,

"Well, The thing is-"

A shrieking alarm called through the tower,

"TITANS GO!"

----------------

As soon as the Titans arrived at the city centre and yellow blur circled them.

"Whoa! What is this!" Robin gripped his boa-staff and swung it at the yellow fence that was dividing the Titans from the crime scene.

Raven flung her arms out,

"Well, I DON'T THINK YOU'LL BELIEVE THIS, BUT…!" She shouted over the loud buzzing sound,

"THIS IS OURS!" A familiar voice called from above,

"What the?" Cyborg muttered,

"All right, Boys, you can stop, now!" The loud buzzing sound reduced to a squeak and then to nothing.

Two boys stood there glowering at the Titans,

"Mas Y Menos!" Starfire squealed, "How are you? My cute twiddle fweinds!"

Behind the two, landed Bumblebee.

"What are you doing here?" Robin clenched his fist,

Bumble-bee crossed her arms and stuck out her tongue,

"We claimed it first!" She said,

"DUDE! You so didn't! We-" Beast boy glanced down toward the electric double act and gaped, the two were fiddling with some hand held console each,

Beast Boy's eyes twinkled with delight,

"The new Portable Play Station!" He dropped to his knees in front of Mas y Menos and began to plea, the two just held the consoles high over their heads and blew raspberries.

Beast Boy clapped his hands together and sobbed,

"PLEASE! PRETTY PLEASE!'

"Hmph! So much for team work!" Cyborg sniffed.

--------------

Sorry if it was too short. 

**Hope you like it.**

**Please no flames!**

**Hannah the Strange,**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, First I shall apologise for absence, of course not that anyone missed me or my rather short story- (make that VERY short)- But, I'm going to TRY and make it up to you. It may not satisfy but I will TRY!**

… **So many reviewers damn, Um well I don't think I can post them all up here but THANK YOU!**

**On with it, (Sorry for use of language)**

**-----**

"She's a bitch!" Starfire dabbed the large bump on Robin's head and nodded,

"I also think Bumble Bee is a big female dog!" Raven shook her head and laughed.

"Well, at least, for once she knows what she is talking about."

Cyborg sighed and shook his head.

'Aww, Come on, guys! It's about time _someone_ hit him! I'm just sorry it wasn't me!"

Raven burst out laughing; Robin threw a glare at the two gigglers and hissed.

"You know I'm starting to think getting rid of Trigon was a BAD thing!"

Raven instantly stopped laughing.

"Yeah, I BET you do! Mister 'I like your belly button ring, Rae!'"

And with that she stormed out the room trying to look as serious as possible but you could tell she was pleased with her self.

Robin sat blushing in his stool

"Robin?" Starfire screeched

"Look… Star!"

Starfire raised her hand, gurgled and spat, a missile of mucus came down into Robin's face.

"UGH! STAR!" Robin reached towards his face and found it rather sticky, Cyborg whistled.

"You deserved that, Man. 'Cos nobody, I say nobody touches my little Sis'! Right, you stay right there! I'm getting' BB, man!"

Cyborg ran from the room. Robin took a deep breath in and…

"CYBORGGGGG!"

------------

Raven poked her head out the door as Cyborg ran past with Beast Boy in one hand and a rope and hot poker in the other.

Raven giggled and ducked her head back inside her room, running onto the bed she screeched into the quilt.

"LET IT ALL OUT!"

Hopping off the bed she ran to the mirror.

"Miss Sophisticated is packing it all up to become the witty cheeky little devil we all knew she had inside her!"

She said in a deep news-reviewer-like voice.

She began to prance about her room like a child on Christmas day.

Suddenly, she stopped in front of her mirror again and stared hard into the reflection.

After a few minutes she gasped.

"This will NOT do!"

Just then Star came in to find Raven staring into the mirror with a look of sadness across her features.

"Star can you please help me?" Raven asked.

"With what friend Raven?" Star forgave Raven since it was Robin's fault anyway.

"Um I kinda really hate the way I look and I was wondering if you would help me with a makeover?" she asked quietly.

"I would love to help you with a makeover friend Raven!" Starfire squealed hugging her to death.

"C-c-can't breathe Starfire" Raven felt herself turning blue.

Letting her go Starfire blushed before dragging Raven out of the tower to start her makeover…

* * *

**Sorry it's so short but i'm too lazy to write much more...by the way this is The Komodo Dragon Phoenix. Ed is banned from her computer and she only just sent me this and i have 3 stories to update so i can't spend much time on her story sorry.**

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, Thanks for all you supportive reviewers, And thanks to Komodo for putting a paragraph onto my story… And I think that's it!

**-------**

Raven sat onto the pink stool and stared into the mirror, Glancing down at what Starfire was picking up and placing on the table she began to fidget.

"Uh, Star? When you said makeover I thought you were talking about a hair-cut-and-new-clothes kind. I mean all this pink eye shadow and lipstick and blush was defiantly not what I expected! "

Starfire nodded,

"And neither would any unexpecting boy wonder!" She growled through her teeth while clawing through Raven's hair,

"Oww… Star not so hard!"

Starfire bowed her head and whimpered,

"Sorry, Friend Raven."

Raven leaned forward and pushed all the makeup off the desk then reaching into a rather dusty old drawer and took out a pair of scissors,

Passing them to Starfire she smiled,

"Cut my hair, Star."

Starfire gave Raven a side look,

"How long?"

"All off!"

Starfire's eyes grew wide,

"NO! Nuh uh! Now way hosay!"

Raven laughed,

"What's in the change of attitude?"

Starfire continued to wave her hands about,

"You will look like a BOY! HELLO! A LAD! Am I getting through to you here?"

Raven's face looked stern,

"Indeed you are getting through to me , but with the wrong signals!"

Starfire looked confused,

"Wrong signals?"

"Yes, The fact that the naive little tamaranean has turned into a talking fluffy pillow! They are the wrong signals!"

Raven began to stare her down,

Starfire flopped onto the bed,

"I thought that if I put on this little charade people would like me-"

Raven rolled her eyes "I BEG to differ!"

"How come?"

Raven furrowed her eyebrows,

"HOW COME? How come? It just got so annoying! HOW COME! 'What is the word for the talking box, friend Robin?' 'Shall I make my pudding of victory?'"

Starfire put on an angry face,

"I thought it would make me look innocent! And the puddings were traditional!"

"It was not innocent it was pitiful, pathetic! And you couldn't cook to save your life!"

Starfire looked away, She couldn't bare it.

Raven seemed to tower over Starfire,

Sitting back down she shrugged,

"So… All of this was a lie?"

Starfire shook her head,

"I am still Koriand'r, I am still tamaranean, I am still their princess."

She scratched the back of her head,

"But, I am not Starfire as you say, the naive little tamaranean that I turn out to be…but they mustn't know-"

"You can't keep it up anymore, Kori. The mustard eating every thing, It has to stop."

Removing herself from the stool she sighed,

"Maybe another time?"

Leaving Koriand'r to ponder her fate Raven walked down the corridor and back to her bedroom; sitting on her bed she scratched her head,

"What was THAT all about?"

Screams began to echo down the corridor, Raven immediately leapt to her feet and cocked an ear,

"YOU DON' TOUCH MY LIL' SIS, YA HEAR?"

Raven rubbed her head and sighed,

"Cy…"

--------------

When Raven entered the main room Robin was tied to his chair still covered with Kori's luminous green mucas and was being poked by Beast Boy and Cyborg with red-hot pokers. Now it took a while for Raven to realise or find a valid reason for Beast Boy to be along Cyborg, It was well known that Cyborg was very protective of Raven, But it was also well known that Beast Boy had a huge crush on the amethyst eyed empathy, It kind of made Raven feel special or wanted in a way.

Robin of course was not enjoying it much and was screeching on the top of his lungs to no avail.

Coming to her senses Raven decided to halt the torturing of her boy friend-might I add it was a very hard decision.

"STOP!"

The two troublemakers stepped slowly away from Robin,

"Thanks Rae!"

Raven shook her head and ignored him,

"Will you please stop?"

Cyborg and Beast boy nodded,

"Yes, Raven" They said in unison.

Nodding she tipped an imaginary hat and smiled,

"Now if you promises to turn down the volume I will allow you to continue. Gag him or something. I want him all toughened up for my birthday! Good day."

Turning on her heels to the horror of Robin and delight of Beast boy and Cyborg she left.

Time to make him pay.

----------

Hope you like! Longer than usual BUT NOT LONG enough at least I think so.

**Hannah**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Nightmare Before Birth.**

**This chapter promises to confuse. And that is all I shall say.**

**------------**

Cyborg couldn't help noticing the glum-looking-Robin sitting on the sofa, and felt slight sympathy,

"You got any replies?"

Robin shook his head dazedly,

"Dang, What that girl up to?"

Robin shook his head again,

"How long 's it been? A week? Week and a half?"

"Eleven days… thirteen hours… and twenty-thr-four minutes."

Cyborg lifted his eyebrow,

"Ya miss her don' ya , Rob?"

For the first time that day Robin looked up at Cyborg,

"Call me by my real name."

Cyborg shook his head,

"Uh, I'd rather not. It just… Wouldn't sound… right."

Cyborg moved his sight to the news paper on the floor, he picked it up slowly,

Cyborg nodded,

"Nice article you got there, If no-one else has seen it, I bet she will."

Robin nodded slowly, There was a pause and then Cyborg spoke,

"You got any idea why she ran away?"

------------------

I know it isn't really long enough to be a chapter but, it was kind of a climax thingi-mabob. Like the Doctor Who episode on Children In Need night. Now, The fun begins! - 


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry, It took so long. The holidays and stuff. You know. Anyway, This, My friends is what you all have been waiting for! Who was it? Oh no! You can't stand the tension? It was… It was… It was..

**-------**

Raven… Robin thought mournfully. Why? Why do I know why? I know why she left… Because-

"Hello, Friends!" Kori burst through the closed doors of the Titans' headquarters.

"Will you quit it?" Robin scowled at the bright and bubbly Kori,

"Enough of the "friend" this and "friend" that! We know already!"

Kori dropped the heavy baggage on the floor and began rummaging through them,

"Yeah, Well. Got kind of like a habit." She pulled out some items out of the bags and stared at the labels,

"'Kay, B.B Got you extra large pack of low fat Tofu, And Cyborg, I got us a medium chicken, Then I got things for me… And Robin, Got you that Photo Frame you wanted."

"Thanks, Kori." Robin sighed,

Koriand'r pulled out a short halter-neck dress and held it against herself,

"Yeah, Yeah. Thank me later! I got a par-tee to go to!"

With that she heaved a bunch of bags and struggled toward her bedroom.

Robin was left with nothing else but the fake vroom of cars and the cheering of the 3D crowd on the television set.

"Oi! Man, You cheated! Why d'they even have a super blasting cannon on this?"

Cyborg cried.

"They don't." Robin sighed, "Beast Boy downloaded a customising patch from Teletext Game-On last night."

Cyborg cuffed Beast Boy around the head and smirked,

"Listen, B.B. I know it's hard… It's hard to win me…But, no customising-what-sit is gon' help you beat the BOMB!"

Robin fixed his eyes on the plasma-TV screen and watched as Cyborg's blue and silver Mini clashed with Beast Boy's green and black Ferrari.

"No way! Get off me, Dude!" Beast Boy cried desperately.

Cyborg sneered as the finishing line appeared on the right hand side of the screen, his thumb pressed the 'X' button furiously before his Mini sped ahead of Beast Boy's flash Ferrari and won the virtual race.

Cyborg threw his arms up in victory, Beast Boy hung his head in shame and Robin… rolled his eyes and laughed at the stupidity.

"Right, I'm makin' lunch. _Our_ lunch! B.B you cook your own 'Extra Large pack of low fat Tofu'"

Cyborg cackled.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Oh, Ha! You know I don't cook!"

Cyborg snatched up the packet of Tofu, studied the base of the pack , and sneered,

"You don' have to!" He shoved the rear end of the packet into Beast Boy's face and pointed to a small orange icon,

"It's microwave friendly!"

Beast Boy hated cooking his own meals; whether it was 'microwave friendly' or not! He had other _important _stuff to do,

"I can't! Robin promised me we could go get Pizza!"

He looked at Robin desperately and secretly begged him to go along with his fake date; But Robin just shook his head and laughed,

"Your on your own, kiddo!" He sneered getting up from the sofa and brushing himself down,

"I gotta go help the Salvation Army with some details for finding Raven… Chao."

Beast Boy gave Robin a sideward glance,

"Your gonna help a load of Christians find Raven?"

Cyborg slapped Beast Boy lightly on the head, trying to look serious but secretly laughing,

"Beast Boy! Don't make fun of other's cultures!"

Cyborg scolded and waved to Robin,

"Good luck, Man!" He called the he said to Beast Boy, "He's gonna need it if he _does _find her."

Beast Boy tipped his head to the side,

"Huh?"

"Well, Innit' obvious?" Cyborg sighed as he fiddled with the gas,

Beast Boy furrowed his eyebrows,

"No." He said checking the Tofu Packet for the microwave settings,

"Well, Would you run away just so you could be found?"

Beast boy raised his right eyebrow,

"No. But, She wouldn't leave for no reason!"

"Exactly!" Cyborg laughed while washing his hands under the sink,

"So… what would be that reason?" Beast Boy asked, adjusting the minutes on the microwave,

"Well, I have a hunch that it's something to do with Robin…"

Cyborg sighed, pulling the ready-made chicken stuffing out of the cupboard,

"Oh yeah? What makes you say that?" Beast Boy sniffed popping the Tofu in the microwave,

"Well, I guess he's the one acting most effected, innit? It's been a month now." Cyborg muttered while stuffing the chicken,

"I know what you mean… You, Me and Starf-I mean Kori- pretty much got over it." Beast Boy muttered, shutting the microwave's door.

"We _have _to do something!" Cyborg sighed and pushed the chicken into the cooker.

"I agree!" Beast Boy cried as he pressed the 'start' button.

"Hmm…I know!" Cyborg laughed as he closed the cooker's door,

"LET'S BE DETECTIVES!" They cried together.

"Um, Hey, Cy, Bee! The two boys turned to see a girl standing in the door way…

"Hi, Kori."

"Well, What do you think?"

Koriand'r giggled and started twirling around in the door way, Showing off all her jewellery to Beast Boy and Cyborg,

"Great…" They sighed. They just weren't really interested,

"Where are you off to?" Cyborg asked trying to sound like he really wanted to know,

"What's-her-name's party of course! Catch you laters!"

Kori laughed turning on her heels,

"Yeah… Bye." Beast Boy and Cyborg mumbled, They watched her skip through the corridor and out of the front-door

"So… How about… Poirot and Hastings?"

"No! Hastings is dumb! Poirot and Japp!" Beast Boy cried, "And you can be Poirot 'cause he's fat!"

"Yeah, Thanks for that." Cyborg rubbed his upper lip, "We don't have moustaches though!"

Beast boy tapped his chin and peered up at the ceiling… He had an idea!

Beast Boy grinned and ran off down the corridor,

"Oi! Where you goin'?" Cyborg called. He sighed and sat down on the sofa and waited for Beast Boy. Less than a minute later Beast Boy reappeared with an enormous, black plastic bag,

"Here we are!" He laughed reaching into the bag, He pulled out a small ginger fake moustache for himself, And a larger dark brown moustache for Cyborg.

"Cool, Huh?" Beast Boy grinned as he fixed the fake bit of hair to his lip.

"Yeah!" Cyborg laughed wriggling his nose, "I have hair!"

Beast Boy pulled something else out of the bag, it was a small brown overcoat, and he slipped it on and grinned,

"Chief Inspector Japp, at your service!" He reached back into the bag and brought out a large black tuxedo, a monocle and a handkerchief.

"Here you are!" Beast Boy passed the items to Cyborg, who ginned and pulled on the tuxedo, fixed the monocle to his right eye and folded the handkerchief to fit in the pocket on the left side on the tuxedo.

"There, Perfect, Monsieur." He laughed,

"Come, 'ercule, We have a mystery to solve!"

"It's Hercule, Japp, Hercule!"

-----------

Well, Now you know! Sorry it took so long! Hope you are still interested. Anyway, This is my longest yet… It think. So, I do the next as soon as I can. (Oh, I change my Penname… I think.)


	8. Chapter 8

So. Here we go, the revealed answer of Raven's disappearance.

**-------**

"Ewww!" Beast Boy cried, disgusted. Cyborg's head poked around Raven's bathroom door,

"What?" Cyborg hissed, the fake moustache on his upper lip wriggling,

Beast Boy, whose tongue was drooping out of his mouth as he spat out saliva on the floor, showed Cyborg what looked like a lollipop stick,

"I just tasted it to see what it was! Honest! It did look like a lollipop stick but I have doubts now! Unless, It's just some weird flavour."

Cyborg stared questioningly at the little plastic stick in Beast Boy's hand. Suddenly, It beeped and Cyborg knew exactly what it was, And, It seems that his monocle did too because it popped out from Cyborg's head in surprise,

"Man, Beast Boy! You just licked a pregnancy stick!"

Beast Boy's eyes grew wide,

"Am I pregnant?" He gasped, a look of sheer panic on his face, he grabbed the stick from Cyborg and stared at the flashing words on the tiny screen,

"N-O-T P-R-E-G-N-A-N-T." Beast Boy said, confused, "What does that mean?"

"You aren't pregnant, doofus!" Cyborg laughed,

"No?"

"No. But, I have a feeling a certain somebody is."

"Oh, Well. That's okay then. But, Who?" Beast Boy cried,

"You find a pregnancy stick in a missing person's bathroom and you have no idea who's it is."

Beast Boy shook his head slowly, then nodded quickly,

"I know!" He laughed,

Cyborg raised his non-hairy eyebrow and gave Beast Boy an accusing glance,

"Really?"

"Yeah! Yeah, Sure. Of course! It's…It's… It must be… Of course! Uh… No."

Cyborg sighed and shook his head,

"Some Inspector you are, Japp." He laughed reaching down and retrieving his monocle,

"I think we need to visit zee suspected Father, No?" Cyborg said in a heavy Belgium ascent while fixing the monocle back into place.

Beast Boy nodded and laughed, He began running his had across Raven's desk.

"You know… this may be the smartest thing I've ever said but this room looks untouched, or at least _made _to look untouched."

"What do you mean?" Cyborg said, bewildered.  
"Remember the last time we were in here?"

"Yeah… The day Raven disappeared."

Beast Boy grinned a wide lopsided grin,

"Then you'll surely remember what a tip this desk was."

Cyborg eyes grew wide,

"Somebody's been in here!"

"We were told not to, right?"

Cyborg nodded quickly,

"Yeah, Robin told us."

"Well, Robin didn't exactly tell himself did he?"

Cyborg shook his head and sighed,

"Beast Boy… That is ridiculous."

Beast Boy nodded his head,

"Maybe. But, I think Robin came in here and must have been looking for something. He must have made more of a mess and tried to tidy it up… Tiding the pieces of paper up completely."

"Beast Boy! You're being stupid!" Cyborg laughed nervously,

"It makes sense though. He might _have _been searching for something!" Beast Boy sighed, "And that 'something' may well be still here." Beast Boy launched at the pile of scrap paper and tore through them. Cyborg stared at Beast Boy in surprise,

"Uh… B Boy?"

Beast Boy ignored Cyborg and continued throwing paper all over the desk. Eventually Beast Boy stood,

"Ah Ha!" He cried shaking a piece of paper high in the air,

"See!" He laughed thrusting it into Cyborg's outstretched hands,

Cyborg looked down slowly. His eye nearly popped out of its socket.

_**27 Neon High,**_

_**Main Street South.**_

_**Phone: (0180) 546 19865**_

Beast Boy pointed proudly at the scrawled addresses,

"I _bet_ she got the house! There aren't any others in there! And it was just a few from the bottom, which means Robin thought we wouldn't look there!"

"Robin…" Cyborg growled through clenched teeth, final realisation smacking him across the face,

"He took my Lil' Sis away." He grinned manically up at Beast Boy.

--------

"What are you two talking about?" Robin said trying to look confused,

_They're right though, She told me._ He thought,

"So, How'd it go with the search, Robin? I bet you _weren't _searching, you were with _her_!" Cyborg shouted,

"That's not true!"

_It is though, it is._ Robin thought mournfully, _one of the first times Cyborg has got anything private right._

"It is true!" Beast Boy cried shoving the piece of paper in his face,

"You went there! She's there isn't she?"

Robin stared regretfully at the paper,

_I wish I took it with me now._

"I haven't seen that bit of tree in my life!" He lied.

Suddenly, Robin's communicator rang. Robin stared panic struck at the table, Cyborg followed Robin's stare to the communicator, which he grabbed and putting on Robin's voice, said loudly into it,

"Yeah?"

The whole room froze, Robin's heart nearly bursting out of his chest.

Hurry… Hurry… 

Robin watched in dismay as Cyborg's lips twisted into a sinister tooth-baring grin,

"Hi, Raven."

-----------

**Muaahahahahah- cokes, coughs and spluttersI'll work on that… So, It's short, Of course but, I think OK. But, what about you?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Enjoy, as I am sure you will. I'll _try_** **to make it longer… though I can't guarantee.**

**---------**

Beast Boy knocked sharply on the blue door with the number '27' across it in gold metal lettering, There was no answer so he knocked again, still there was no answer.

"Maybe she's not in." Robin protested as Beast Boy hammered his hand on the door,

"No. She is in. She knew we would come eventually." Cyborg growled, giving Robin a shove. Although Cyborg had no romantic connection with Raven, he still didn't like the thought of Robin kissing her, let alone… having kids. In a way, he thought Raven as a small seven year old sister who he had to teach right from wrong, and he certainly was going to teach her just that even if it means breaking her door down.

"Raven!" Beast Boy called, "It's not Beast Boy! It's the pizza guy!"

Cyborg glared at Beast Boy and Robin sniggered,

"Idiot. She's not that stupid! She won't answer-"

"But, I didn't order a Pizza!"

The three boys stared at the door in disbelief; Robin smacked his forehead and frowned,

"I stand corrected," he muttered.

Cyborg shared a worried glance with Beast Boy,

"Raven… You doing okay?" he said loudly.

There was a long moment of silence before the door creaked open and a tired-looking Raven stood and scratched her hair, which was sticking up in various places.

She had one hand resting on the top of her stomach, which stuck out a bit and had obviously been used as some sort of table because there was bits of toast sticking out the button holes of the silk pajama top and was stained with what looked like rich cranberry juice (Yes, she's been drinking.). Over all she looked like a right mess and Cyborg started getting angry.

"What have you been doing?" He cried,

Raven's eyes snapped open and she gasped in dismay,

"Oh… No. Please."

But Cyborg had had enough,

"You're a disgrace!" He shouted, and then he turned to Robin who was gaping at Raven, "Correction! _He's _turned you into a disgrace!"

Cyborg raised his hand ready to give Robin a right old back-hander.

Robin flinched and covered his face with his hands,

"Cy…" Raven sighed, reaching out and laid her hand on his raised arm. Cyborg pulled back and growled,

"Don't _'Cy'_ me!" He hissed. Raven jumped back in alarm,

"What? What's got into you?"

"Why should I tell _you_? You didn't tell _us_ what got _into _you!"

Raven looked hurt and surprised she reached back for the door but Beast Boy caught her arm and glared at Robin, who was snorting with laughter at what Cyborg had said,

"Got _into_ you! I get it!" He laughed. Raven grimaced at the lack of support from the father of her child-to-be and turned red with anger. Robin immediately stopped laughing and gulped,

"You can fuck off! All of you!" She glared at Robin,

_How many times have people glared at me in the last minute? _He thought,

"And you!" Raven screamed, " You can eff off too, you scum-bag, useless son of a bitch!" She stepped backward slowly, slapping Cyborg's hand as he tried to stop her,

"Rae-" He tried to protest but she had already slammed the door,

"At least tell me when the baby's due!" Robin called through the flap where post is delivered, Cyborg and Beast Boy watched him carefully. Robin seemed to have gotten a response. But a second of two later, he snapped back in surprise and shock,

"What the?" He said rubbing his nose, "She shut – no, _slammed_- the post flap on me!"

Beast Boy snickered and rubbed his nose, mimicking Robin.

Robin smacked Beast Boy's arm and scowled,

"What's worse is she said she didn't want me in her life any more."

He moaned, expecting sympathy, but, instead got a grin and a,

"I ain't surprised." from Cyborg.

Beast Boy brushed himself down and exclaimed happily,

"Well, She ain't gonna open the door again, that one."

Cyborg nodded,

"True." Robin stared, shocked at the reactions from his fellow team mates,

"It's my kid! I need you to help me get-"

"Her to take you back? Nope. She won't. That one in there ain't for reasoning now."

"What? You're just going to give up?" Robin cried,

"Ain't our war." Cyborg remarked sinisterly.

Robin had no hope left; however he did try,

"She can't do this! I can't stop her on my own!"

Cyborg smirked and snickered,

"Why don't you go dress up as Batman and stand on top of some old museum, or something?" He cackled, strutting with Beast Boy up the street. Robin sighed and followed them.

_She's sure to give up eventually! She can't look after a kid on her own. Not at her age. _He thought.

------------------------------

"She isn't answering the phone!" Robin cried mournfully, flinging his communicator of the floor.

Cyborg shoveled some more chips in his mouth and shrugged,

"You've been trying for four years now, mate. Give up already!"

Koriand'r moaned from the kitchen.

It was true, it had been four years since Cyborg, Beast Boy and Robin had first tried to see Raven, and a lot had happened. Koriand'r had changed her super-hero costume to see-through sky-blue sarong and bikini top, had dyed her hair and eyebrows brown and bagged herself a surfer-dude boyfriend.

Cyborg had started fixing people's cars for money and got himself a girlfriend who was now, amazingly pregnant with his child (A new upgrade),

Beast Boy had, some how, got engaged, dropped the spandex and wore a black leather jacket with black jeans and had built up his muscles, and Robin, though he had woke up every day since thinking about Raven, had dropped the mask, and changed his costume to an orange waist-coat of course with the 'R' badge in red and jeans.

"Robin, Admit it. She doesn't want you in her baby's life."

Cried Javina, Cyborg's girlfriend, who was lying on the sofa,

"Yeah? What do you know?" Robin growled back,

Javina looked down at her bulging stomach and back up at Robin,

"You didn't just say that!" she laughed.

Robin could feel his cheeks go hot.

"Tell you what," Lisa, Beast Boy's fiancé, who was sitting in front of the sofa watching Beast Boy play some racing game, sighed,

"I'll call on her. She'll let me in."

Beast Boy shook his head and wrapped his arm around Lisa,

"Nah. She's probably moved by now." He laughed,

"You never know," Lisa snuggled into Beast Boy, "Anyway, I need to go down the market, so I'll stop by on my way back."

She shrugged off Beast Boy and stood up,

"See you guys later." She waved briskly and went out the front door.

Koriand'r watched her go,

"Hey, Bee, How did you bag that ass?" She remarked cheekily,

"My good looks, Innit?"

Cyborg roared with laughter,

"Whatever! The only good looks you have are the ones that kid on Neon Street gave you!"

"Didn't you just say Neon Street?" Javina asked over her lump,

Cyborg nodded,

"Yeah."

"Well, Ain't that where Raven lives?"

Beast Boy shook his head,

"Used to live!"

Cyborg ignored him,

"Yep. But, that was the few times Robin got us to try and help him get to see her."

Javina sighed,

"Oh."

Koriand'r came out of the kitchen and patted Javina on the shoulder,

"Don't worry yourself 'bout old dark and gloomy's baby problems, you got your own."

Robin stomped his foot,

"I'm not dark and gloomy! I'm just… stressed, that's all."

Koriand'r rolled her eyes,

"Whatever."

_I can't imagine why I thought HE was attractive! _She thought,_ I can't imagine Raven really did either. _

"I mean I don't even know the baby's name! Or birthday! She kept it all from me!" Robin suddenly moaned,

_Oh… Here we go! Another one of those stupid 'Let's kill Raven' speeches,_ Javina thought mournfully, _the first day Cyborg took me here Robin was all, "I hope you're not like Raven, Javina." And "Raven was stupid, Javina, don't be like her." He sounded like my mother._

"And, once more, she doesn't answer the phone!" Robin huffed.

"Maybe… Maybe she _does _want you." Cyborg exclaimed suddenly,

"Maybe something happened to stop her, like a miscarriage or somethin'."

Robin shook his head as if Cyborg had said something like 'You were born on Mars!' or 'Beast Boy never cheats!'

"No, I think she would probably have told me if that was the case."

Cyborg sighed,

"Ok… Whatever you say."

-----------------

**An hour or so later:**

"I'm back!" Lisa called through the corridor,

"Hi, Babe!" Beast Boy shouted over his shoulder, then he suddenly realized there was something there that he hadn't seen in four years.

-----------------------

**Take a wild guess!**

**Okay, Way longer than normal. A bit confusing and stupid, I know but, there we are.**


	10. Chapter 10

Well, Tada! Did you guess correctly? Let's see…

**-------**

Beast Boy stared at Raven in disbelief, He studied her carefully,

Her hair had obviously been dyed black to avoid drawing attention to herself, and a thick fringe covered her forehead, and lying in her arms was a bundle of cloth. Beast Boy slowly stood up and moved toward the somewhat frightened Raven. He reached forward to touch her but she snapped back.

Lisa watched carefully at Raven's reaction and scribbled something down on a small black notebook.

As well as being Beast Boy's fiancé, Lisa was training to be the type of psychiatrist, who studies people's emotions, there for she was finding this all rather interesting,

"Raven, How are you feeling at the moment?" She asked cheerfully,

Raven stood still clutching the bundle to her chest and didn't answer so Lisa tried again,

"How are you feeling, right now." Still Raven didn't answer. Lisa got impatient,

"How are you feeling?" She shouted,

Beast Boy lashed his arm out at Lisa, who gasped and ducked in surprise,

"Shut _up_!"

Raven shot Lisa an 'I think you should do as he says' look and loosened her grip on the cloth. Beast Boy shot forward and grabbed the fluffy sausage from Raven's hands,

"What have you got in here, Rae?" He growled,

"Something special that you want to give to Robby-Pooh?"

Raven gave a squeal as Beast Boy tore through the cloth, She ran forward but Lisa stopped her,

"He's just in shock, He wont _damage_ it." But, Raven could see Lisa wasn't so sure. She reached over Lisa's arms and screamed,

"Leave him be!" But, Beast Boy had already tore through the cloth and stared blankly at the contents.

"What?" Inside there was a baby. Inside was what seemed to be a newborn baby. Inside was what seemed to be a newborn _dead_ baby.

"What… what happened?" Beast Boy asked quickly slightly frightened of the pale limp _thing_ in his lap.

"I didn't…" He gasped,

Raven shook her head slowly,

"He died three weeks after birth." Lisa let her arm go limp,

"I knew he would." Raven sighed,

"He wasn't in good condition while I was pregnant."

Beast Boy stared blankly at the baby,

"What's his name?"

"Didn't get a chance to call him anything. He was in this big plastic box most of the time."

"I wasn't allowed to hold him. And the night he died I was torn to pieces, I was still in the ward so, I crept to where they'd left him and took him back to 27," Raven felt tears brew up in her eyes,

"I bathed him everyday. I felt so… lonely, even though-"

"Raven?" All heads (Well, except the dead ones.) turned to see Robin standing limply in the kitchen. He ran forward and hugged Raven tightly.

"You came back!" Raven bit her lip and allowed Robin to kiss her on the forehead,

"Where's the baby?" He asked excitedly. Raven pointed over toward Beast Boy,

"There."

Robin's gaze fixed on Beast Boy, who stood up and offered Robin the baby. Robin's smile twisted into a frown of confusion.

"What?"

"He died." Beast Boy sighed,

"When?"  
"Three weeks after b-" Raven started,

"WHAT?" Robin screeched, He grabbed Raven by the shoulder and shook her,  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" He raised his hand to smack Raven when Lisa blurted out,

"He's not yours!"

Raven glared at Lisa and whimpered in despair,

"He's my boyfriend's, David's." Robin looked at Raven questioningly,

"What?" His eyes seemed to turn red with anger.

"The baby died a year ago. He's not yours."

Robin seemed to calm down but he didn't let go of Raven's shoulder,

"Where's mine? Why did you bring _him_ to me?"

Raven looked over her shoulder at Lisa,

"It was Lisa's idea. To make you think he was dead and that you weren't needed anymore. Lillian is at home, but you can't see her."

Raven said, adding the last sentence on warningly,

"She's my child! You have no right to keep her from me!"

Raven shook her head,

"I don't care. She thinks David is her dad. She's happy; it'd be too confusing to tell her you were her dad."

Robin raised his hand and slapped Raven across her face in anger,

"You _bitch_! You slag! You-"

Everyone stared in horror as Robin raised his hand again. Javina, who'd sat watching the whole thing, called out,

"CY!" She screeched,

"CY!"

Robin turned his hand still raised and glared at Javina, who was covering her stomach protectively,

"CY-"

"Shut _up_! Or I'll cut that child right out of you!"

But Cyborg had heard, he came bounding down the corridor as soon as he heard Javina,

"What's happening?" He gasped, finally entering the living room. He gaped around him, His girlfriend clutching her stomach, a girl he hadn't seen for years with a face as red as a ripe tomato, Lisa, who was screaming blue bloody murder, Beast boy, who was holding a dead baby and finally Robin who looked about to hurt Cyborg's 'Lil' Sis'.

He finally realised what to do and bounced over to Robin who now was cowering in fear.

"You hurt my Lil' Sis, Didn't ya?" Cyborg asked, furrowing his eyebrows,

"Now, If anyone hurts her, man, I _really _hurt them!" And with that he raised his arm and **_boof_** Robin was down,

"Youchies." Gasped Koriand'r who'd just walked in, "Oh, Hey Rae!"

She looked around,

"Why you lookin' at me like that for?"

---------------

Ok. I felt like being mean to Robin for a bit, 'cos he really is a bit of a bastard. Anyway, I will continue. It'll probably be a week before the next update. School. You know. The chap was short too, Of course, I apologise.


	11. Chapter 11

The Nightmare Before Birth 

**The last chapter… I'm sorry for the absence. **

When I think back now, at how stupid it all was, I think of how Dad tried to see me, never stopping, begging, pleading to see me. He never got to. But I went to his funeral, I cried even though I hardly knew him, it was two years ago and I'm still not over it. I've hated Mum since she told me, but I've realised that if I carry on hating her I'll end up hating myself. I need to forgive her. If I don't, I'll regret it terribly… Oh! Listen to me! I sound like a twelve-year-old! I'm not twelve, I'm sixty-two. An awful age to be, I don't look it though, even though I do say so myself… After all, I have no one to say it for me. I'm childless, husbandless and friendless. A disgrace. I want to change all that… I want to change it for good… I want a proper life, not a tragic one… So… let's start with a new beginning to end this…

-----------

Swirls of light cascade around, black waves burst from underneath and then… it's all different.

"_Oh! She's beautiful!" Cried the nurse, "What's her name?"_

"_Lillian…" Raven smiled, stroking he newborn baby's wisp of hair, "Daddy will be here in a minute, He's coming to see you, yes he is!" She cooed._

_Just seconds ago Raven regretted getting pregnant, but seeing her own child, smiling up at her, soon made her change her mind… Then he came, bursting through the theatre doors dramatically, A giant beam spreading across his face. To his horror the mother of his child screwed up her face and yelled._

"_What's happening?" He screeched, mopping Raven's sweaty brow._

_The nurse couldn't believe it,_

"_Another one?"_

"_A… baby… boy!" Raven gasped, doing exactly what the nurse had told her to do; Push. Suddenly the baby was in the nurses arms… silent. Everyone gasped… was the boy dead? _

_No. Because at that moment the baby a squealed and threw triumphant punch at the nurses chest, Raven laughed while the nurse jumped back, startled. _

_But, if Raven had stopped laughing and had looked down she would have seen her daughter wink at her before yelling excitedly. _

**Hurray! I hoped you enjoyed it! VERY VERY short, but I think… enchanting. As you guessed the person who was explaining at the top WAS Lillian but before the new life. Anyway, I'm going to delete my stories except this so I can start a fresh, I will also be changing my Pen Name to " Pocoyo" so, make sure you change any bookmarks.**

**The Smiffy (to be Pocoyo)**


End file.
